Dating Vegeta's daughter
by bvprincess23
Summary: When Vegeta agreed to let Bra go on a date she knew there would be a catch! She only wishes she had known sooner...  *8 SIMPLE rules to dating Vegeta's daughter*


_**Disclaimer- **__It's called FANfiction for a reason… I am admitting nothing! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am insane…_

_**Summary-**__ When Vegeta agreed to let Bra go on a date she knew there had to be a catch! She only wishes she had known earlier..._

_**(a/n- **__Figured I was having a good writing day so I tried doing something else. This isn't amazingly good but I don't think it's too bad…)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dating Vegeta's daughter<strong>_

'_Okay Bra, you can do this!'_

Bra took a deep breath as she walked up to where her father was seated.

"Hey, daddy!" She began sweetly stopping in front of him. Vegeta stopped chewing on his food for a second and looked up at his daughter. He could tell from her face that he wouldn't like this. He swallowed his food.

"What is it Bra?" He sighed.

"I was just wondering if I could… go out tonight?" Bra asked hopefully. Vegeta shrugged.

"Since when do you need to ask me if you can go out? As long as your not dragging me shopping then go ahead." Vegeta answered feeling a bit relieved. Bra brightened up.

"Thanks dad!" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then turning to leave. "Josh will have me back by ten."

Vegeta suddenly stopped eating and spit out what was in his mouth. Trunks, who was also at the table, decided that this would be a good time for him to leave and quickly slipped into the kitchen with his mother.

"Bra!"

Now Bra froze.

"What is it?" She asked knowing very well 'what it was'.

"What do you mean- 'Josh will have you back by 9'?" Vegeta growled. Bra rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean dad! Josh, my date."

_*~In the kitchen~*_

"You think she'll get to go?" Trunks asked. Bulma shrugged.

"I wouldn't know… they're both so stubborn….."

"I bet Bra wins." Trunks said.

"Oh, please, you know you're father!"

* * *

><p>"No." Vegeta stated simply.<p>

"But dad," Bra whined, "I'm sixteen!"

"I don't care if your sixteen! I don't care if you're a hundred! Your never dating and that's final!" Vegeta yelled

"Daddy, please!" Bra begged. "He'll be here in an hour anyway! And mom said I could."

"Your mother agreed to this?" Vegeta shouted.

"Yes! She said it was just fine with her!" Bra smirked. Vegeta stared at her for a moment in thought. Finally he got an idea and a smirk formed on his face.

"Fine. But I want to meet this Josh first." He said, turning back to his food. Bra narrowed her eyes.

"O-kay" She answered slowly, trying to figure out what he was planning.

_Poor Josh._

* * *

><p><em><strong>One hour later<strong>_

_[Ding-Dong]_

Bra raced down the stairs quickly, but Vegeta beat her there. He smirked as his daughter slowed down walking up to the front door.

"Go ahead, open the door." He said. Bra glared at him, but opened the door. She smiled when she saw the blushing face and the roses that were being held out to her.

"Thank you!" She told the boy accepting the roses. "Come in Josh! You have to, err… just come in" She sighed.

The boy stepped in, not noticing Vegeta who was standing behind his date.

"Wow Bra, you look amazing!" He complimented. Bra opened her mouth to reply, but again, her father beat her to it.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she? But don't get any ideas!" Vegeta's growled grabbing the boys attention. Josh turned to Vegeta and blinked before offering his hand.

"Hello sir, you must be Bra's father, I'm Josh!" Vegeta ignored the hand that was being offered and continued to talk.

"Now I have a few rules to go over with you, _Josh_" Vegeta continued. Josh pulled his hand back and dropped it to his side realizing that Vegeta wasn't excepting it.

"Errr… rules?" He asked.

"Yes, the rules to dating my daughter." Vegeta smirked.

"**Rule one**, don't touch my daughter. You may, under certain circumstances, hold her hand, but anywhere other than that, and I will personally make sure you never touch anything again.

"**Rule two,** if you pull into MY driveway and honk, you better be delivering a package because you sure aren't picking anything up!"

'_I'm never getting another date after this!'_ Bra though, smacking her forehead.

"**Rule three, **do not look at any part of Bra other then her face. Anywhere else, below her neck especially, and you will be in deep trouble.

"**Rule four,** I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose his compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist."

By this time, poor Josh was trying to keep his mouth closed and was shaking in his shoes.

"**Rule five, **I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you." The last part was said darkly, though, Vegeta had sort of a crooked smile on his face.

"**Rule six**, do not make my princess cry or I will make you cry.

"**Rule seven**, if she is not home by 8:00 on the dot, I will find you and it will not be a happy meeting"

Bra had now opened back the door and was dragging Josh out. Vegeta continued anyhow.

"**Rule eight.** My wife approves of this, but I do not. Do anything else I do not approve of and I will end you. Have fun, but try not to have to much fun, otherwise, you will regret meeting me, though, you already should." That said, Vegeta shut the door on the shaking Josh and glaring Bra. He turned and began to walk down the hall.

"Now to get back to my training…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(an-**__ Poor Bra…)_


End file.
